The song of the bird
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Regina está casada há pouco tempo e com uma enorme tristeza em seu coração por ter perdido o amor de sua há pouco tempo. Ao mesmo tempo em que lida com essa perda ela começa a planejar a vingança que fará com a mimada Snow. Mas entra um pássaro em seu caminho e esse pássaro pode ser tanto a salvação quanto o declínio de Regina.
1. After the wedding

Regina estava casada havia pouco tempo, mas a tristeza que sentia em seu coração não condizia com alguém que havia acabado de se casar. Ainda sofria muito com a morte de Daniel e ela constantemente ainda se pegava pelos cantos chorando a morte de seu grande amor. Ela não tinha ninguém com que pudesse desabafar tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Sentia-se confusa e não tinha nenhuma amiga com que pudesse conversar e contar tudo o que a estava afligindo naquele momento tão sofrido em sua vida.

Em meio a todos os conflitos internos que estava vivendo ela ainda precisava encontrar um jeito para se vingar de Snow que não teve a capacidade de guardar um mísero segredo. Na cabeça de Regina aquela inocente criança era a grande responsável pela grande infelicidade que tinha em seu coração.

Não era assim a vida de casada que Regina idealizava. Era totalmente diferente da vida que Regina idealizava e sonhava viver com Daniel. Ela se sentia totalmente sufocada pela vida palaciana e não conseguia se adaptar a uma vida cheia de regras estipuladas que claramente beneficiavam mais os homens do que as mulheres. As outras mulheres do reino também enojavam Regina pela futilidade dos assuntos naqueles malditos chás da tarde em que era obrigada a participar todas as tardes. Leopold também passava longe de ser um marido idealizado por Regina. Para a jovem rainha o marido fazia questão de menosprezá-la e humilhá-la diante de todos com quem conviviam naquele maldito castelo que fazia tanto mal para Regina.

Sentia-se presa dentro de uma gaiola e isso para Regina era como se recebesse uma condenação à morte diariamente. Justamente ela que prezava e gostava tanto da liberdade de poder pegar o seu cavalo e sair por aí cavalgando em terras desconhecidas sentindo apenas a brisa do vento em sua pele. Ela vivia com uma péssima sensação de se sentir sufocada e tentava desesperadamente encontrar uma brisa de ar que a fizesse respirar como há muito tempo ela não conseguia. Aliás, ela conseguia se lembrar nos mínimos detalhes a última vez que ela conseguiu respirar sem nenhuma dificuldade. Era no dia em que ela e Daniel estavam se preparando para fugir. Depois desse dia a angústia e o desespero acompanham a vida de Regina.

Ás vezes Regina tentava sozinha abrir aquelas pesadas janelas de madeira de seu quarto que era cuidadosamente mobiliado como uma rainha merece. Mas não era isso que Regina queria para a sua vida. Se ela tivesse Daniel em sua vida como antigamente ela poderia estar dormindo um chão duro que mesmo assim ela estaria imensamente feliz.

Mas aquela infelizmente não era a sua realidade e quando pensava na grande paixão de sua vida algumas lágrimas lutavam para cair e deixar transbordar toda a tristeza que sentia em seu coração. Regina simplesmente cansou de lutar com seu coração e deixou apenas que as algumas lágrimas teimosas caíssem pelo seu belo rosto que era tão belo.

Finalmente depois de tanto lutar com a janela de seu quarto ela consegue abri-la na esperança de conseguir respirar novamente, mas mesmo com aquele vento entrando em contato com a sua pele ela ainda sentia aquela terrível sensação de falta de ar. Percebeu que teria que conviver com toda a angústia que morava em seu coração. Sentia falta da liberdade e isso ficava evidente nas feições daquela jovem rainha que se aprofundava cada vez mais numa depressão que as outras pessoas simplesmente fingiam não perceber.

Ainda tinha que conviver diariamente com aquela mimada e nojenta filha do rei. Regina odiava Snow com todas as forças de seu coração e cada vez mais ficava difícil para a rainha a convivência entre ela e a garota que estragou a sua vida. E isso matava Regina por dentro. Todas as noites ela era obrigada a colocar aquela garota mimada para dormir e a cada noite Regina imaginava um jeito diferente para eliminar aquela praga de sua vida.

As imagens vinham tão claramente em sua mente que as vezes Regina podia senti-la pressionando o travesseiro no rosto de Snow para sufocá-la enquanto a jovem dormia. No começo a jovem relutava para sobreviver e recuperar o ar e quando não tinha mais forças para lutar e estivesse imóvel Regina tiraria o travesseiro e veria o corpo morto de sua enteada. O rosto da rainha esboçara um sorriso de felicidade e satisfação. Mas quando dava por si Regina apenas estava comtemplando o sono de Snow.

Numa outra noite Regina se imaginava cravando uma estaca no peito da garota e ficava vendo todo o sangue do corpo de Snow se esvair daquele maldito corpo até Snow ficar mais pálida do que ela normalmente já era. Envenenamento, tortura, não tinha nada que escapasse da mente tão fértil de Regina. Ela só não tomava nenhuma decisão precipitada porque ela pressentia que se o rei descobrisse algo com certeza ela estaria condenada a morte. E definitivamente não era isso que a rainha queria para a sua vida.

Primeiro ela precisava se reerguer e tomar as rédeas de sua própria vida para que depois ela começasse a pensar como seria a grande vingança de sua vida. Ela esperava ansiosamente o dia em que faria Snow sofrer tudo o que ela merecia sofrer e enquanto isso não acontecia, ela simplesmente era obrigada a se fazer de madrasta amorosa.

Era difícil manter a sanidade em meio a tantas mágoas, mas o rosto de Daniel sempre vinha nos pensamentos de Regina e apenas por isso que ela conseguia suportar a vida miserável que ela era obrigada a viver.


	2. The sad birthday

Fazia um belíssimo dia naquela manhã de primavera e o azul do céu estava mais vivo do que nunca. Isso ressoava nos pássaros que viviam ao redor do castelo onde através de seus cantos mostravam a beleza daquele dia. Paradoxalmente Regina estava se sentindo nublada por dentro. Não conseguia mais comtemplar a beleza da natureza como conseguia antigamente e isso a deixava frustrada por dentro.

E normalmente Regina se deprimia ainda mais ao se levantar da cama e ver alguém que não amava deitado ao seu lado da cama. Ainda mais depois de ter ido dormir embalada pelas lágrimas causadas por Leopold na noite anterior. Regina não era obrigada a saber que Snow era alérgica ao fruto do junípero. Leopold disse que em seu castelo não entrava plantas mágicas e que o junípero como já rezava a superstição tinha propriedades para afastar demônios e espíritos malignos.

Aquele maldito rei ficava bradando e gritando aos quatro ventos que se alguma coisa acontecesse com Snow ela seria a única culpada de tamanha desgraça. Mas não era a intenção de Regina matar Snow com o fruto do junípero. Ela realmente tinha planos para acabar com a vida daquela garota mimada, mas com certeza a mente de Regina tramava ideias mais dolorosas para quando acabasse com a vida de Snow. O sonho da rainha era ver sua enteada agonizando e sentindo muita dor. Queria causar a Snow uma dor pior do que a garota causou para ela e por isso desejava ter os mesmos poderes de sua mãe para poder eliminar Snow através da magia.

A jovem rainha havia acordado naquela belíssima manhã com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar e o Leopold fez questão de obrigar a esposa a falar com os criados a fim de dar instruções sobre o cardápio do almoço real. Justo quando Regina preferia ficar sozinha remoendo as suas próprias mágoas e tristezas ela era obrigada a encarar toda a criadagem. Leopold tinha a fama de ser um rei justo, mas quando queria ele sabia ser um homem desprezível.

Quando desceu aquelas longas escadas em direção a cozinha Regina era obrigada a escutar os murmurinhos que eram ditos ao seu respeito pelas arrumadeiras do castelo que viviam a vida em função de falar da vida alheia, ou seja, da vida da rainha.

- Reparou que a rainha está de luto! Só anda de preto pela casa! – sussurrava uma arrumadeira que aparentava ter no máximo uns vinte anos de idade.

Regina escutava aqueles comentários sobre ela e questionava porque a vida para ela tinha que ser tão difícil. O tratamento que ela recebia no castelo era pior do que eram destinados os animais para abate. Aliás, diariamente ela sentia que estava ali para ser engordada para depois ser condenada a morte.

O coração de Regina estava tão machucado pelas circunstâncias da vida que a rainha sentia que a cada dia perdia a capacidade de nutrir sentimentos por qualquer coisa que fosse. Havia apenas restado em seu coração toda mágoa e ódio que sentia pela aquela ingrata da Snow. E aqueles serviçais inúteis sabiam como se aproveitar de toda vulnerabilidade de Regina apenas para fazer comentários da rainha pela casa.

Mesmo com toda a tristeza que tinha estampada em seu rosto Regina aquele dia estava completando mais um ano de vida. Mas isso nem a estava incomodando mais, pois a rainha havia decidido que nunca mais iria querer comemorar seus aniversários por considerar tudo uma grande perda de tempo. Mas ao mesmo tempo ficou triste porque havia se dado conta de que ninguém havia se lembrado de seu aniversário. Pelo contrário recebeu o desprezo daquele inútil que tinha como marido. Mas se Daniel estivesse vivo com certeza ele não se esqueceria dessa data e a presentearia com belíssimas flores que ele mesmo colheria com todo o amor do mundo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que queria apagar todos os sentimentos de seu coração Regina nutria e guardava em um lugar bem especial de seu coração toda a história que viveu com o grande amor de sua vida. Quando deixava uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto foi surpreendida pelo mensageiro real com uma carta endereçada a ela. Regina imediatamente dispensou o mensageiro e se trancou no quarto para ler a carta. Seu coração se encheu de felicidade ao ver que era uma carta de seu pai tão amado.

- Ah, meu querido pai! Sabia que você nunca se esqueceria desta data!

Minha querida filha! Mesmo eu não podendo estar aí hoje com você eu quero que você saiba que seu pai a ama imensamente e que eu nunca me esquecerei da data mais linda e importante do mundo para mim que foi quando eu fui agraciado com a linda benção de ter uma filha doce e amorosa como você. Foi quando realmente eu descobri o sentido do verdadeiro amor. Eu não sabia que seria possível amar tanto uma pessoa como eu amo você. O amor que eu sinto por você ultrapassa todas as barreiras que eu seria capaz de dar a minha vida somente para ver a sua felicidade. Beijos de seu pai que a ama muito.

Henry

Aquela carta fez Regina chorar como uma criança indefesa. E um pouco de amor adentrou o coração da rainha. Ela sentia por seu pai um amor que ela também descreveria como incondicional, pois ele sempre a defendia dos excessos que Cora impunha na criação de Regina.

- Pena que aquela garota dócil, amorosa, sensível e sonhadora morreu! Ela simplesmente deixou de existir quando eu vi a minha própria mãe arrancando o coração de Daniel. Eu senti a dor que ele sentiu como se meu coração também tivesse sido arrancado junto com o dele. Aquele dia simbolicamente eu perdi a minha vida, pois quando eu vi o coração do grande amor da minha vida sendo transformado em pó pelas mãos da minha própria mãe foi como se eu tivesse perdido o meu coração. O meu coração foi arrancado naquela noite melancólica e partir daquele dia decidi colocar um pedra fria em seu lugar. Queria não ter mais sentimentos para não sofrer novamente tudo o que eu sofri. Meu pai infelizmente aquela Regina que você conheceu não existe mais porque ela morreu.

Ao ver toda a felicidade tirada de sua vida Regina afirmava mais para ela mesma do que para as pessoas de que o amor era uma fraqueza. No caso dela tinha sido uma enorme fraqueza e ela pagou da pior maneira possível. Regina sempre pensava como seria sua vida se ela não tivesse planejado a fuga com o Daniel. Talvez ele ainda estivesse vivo e os dois estariam apenas vivendo vidas diferentes, mas quando Regina quisesse ver o amor de minha vida ele estaria ali para ela poder olhá-lo mesmo que fosse de longe. Mas a vida gosta de pregar peças nas pessoas e Regina estava ali no dia do seu aniversário chorando todas as tristezas de sua vida. Logo tratou de limpar aquelas lágrimas que cismavam cair e que a desnudava e mostrava suas fraquezas para todas as pessoas verem.


	3. The Choice

O dia ainda nem havia terminado de nascer direito no céu e Regina já estava de pé. Naquele momento a rainha estava em seus aposentos reais se preparando para alguns compromissos reais que ela tinha que cumprir com o inútil de seu marido. Ela mesma fez questão de se arrumar sozinha para o compromisso real e havia proibido a presença de qualquer empregado real dentro de seu quarto. Regina podia admitir para ela mesma que estava feliz. Há muito tempo que ela não se sentia assim. Ela ficava tantos dias presa naquela vida entediante que ela levava dentro daquele maldito castelo que quando ela tinha oportunidade de sair para algum lugar que não fosse os jardins reais do palácio ou algum castelo de alguma esposa inútil de algum aliado de Leopold ela se sentia livre como há muito tempo ela não se sentia. E ela estava repleta de compromissos para aquele longo dia, mas a verdade é que Regina nem ligava para esse mínimo detalhe já que ela ficaria horas longe daquela casa que a sufocava por dentro.

E já que aqueles momentos eram um dos raros em que Regina colocava os pés para fora daquele palácio maldito ela costumava aproveitar muito aqueles momentos de liberdade e sempre fazia questão de colocar um sorriso no rosto. Muitas vezes Regina se considerava como se fosse uma prisioneira de guerra, já que ela não tinha liberdade para fazer nada sobre a sua quanto mais tomar algum tipo de decisão sobre ela. Mas eram nesses raros momentos de liberdade que Regina costumava ser bem tratada pelo marido, já que Leopold prezava a aparência acima de tudo. Não gostaria que os plebeus vissem a sua esposa andando triste e cabisbaixa pelos cantos então naqueles momentos costumava tratá-la com mais respeito e carinho que como geralmente a tratava no castelo.

Apesar de ainda não ter conseguido a magia que tanto ansiava para se vingar de Snow, Regina sentia que a sua vida estava prestes a mudar e isso que a dava toda motivação de continuar a viver. Regina não tinha magia ainda, mas ela sempre sentia quando algo ia acontecer em sua vida e hoje ela estava certa de que alguma coisa ia acontecer para ela. Ela só não conseguia se perdoar de não ter sentido absolutamente nada quando Daniel morreu. Talvez sua mãe tivesse mesmo razão e o amor não passaria mesmo de uma fraqueza. E essa fraqueza havia tirado de sua vida a pessoa que ela mais amava.

Regina logo tratou de afastar estes pensamentos de sua mente:

- Hoje não é dia para sentir nenhum tipo de tristeza. Vou sair e aceitar o meu destino seja ele qual for.

Regina estava vestida esplendorosamente bem. Usava um vestido preto que marcava toda a sua silhueta e para calçar optou por um par de sapatilhas vermelhas cravejadas de rubis. Haveria muita caminhada pelo povoado e ela não queria sentir dor em seus pés. Ao invés da tradicional coroa ela optou por uma simples tiara. E logo ela estava pronta. Desceu as elegantes escadas do palácio e ficou contemplando algumas obras de arte do marido enquanto o esperava.

Os empregados que viram a rainha naquela manhã estranharam porque nunca haviam visto Regina tão bem e disposta. Sempre viam a rainha triste e deprimida andando pelo castelo e alguns empregados até juravam que ela estava sorrindo.

- Hoje a rainha parece estar bem disposta. Eu nunca a vi tão feliz deste jeito. - falava uma jovem feliz e serelepe

O rei logo desceu de seus aposentos e falou rispidamente com a esposa:

- Vamos logo que não podemos nos atrasar. Quanto menos tempo ficarmos naquele povoado será melhor para mim.

- Já estou pronta meu senhor. É impressão minha ou não está muito animado para ir ao povoado? Eu sempre gosto tanto dessas visitas. Costuma me fazer tão bem.

- Se faz bem para você não posso dizer o mesmo da minha pessoa. Só quero voltar para casa o mais rápido possível.

Ao dizer isso o rei puxou a esposa sem nenhum tipo de carinho para fora de casa. Leopold certamente não reparou na felicidade da esposa. Mas geralmente ele não se importava com nada que era referente à Regina. Ele apenas se importava com Snow e com mais ninguém. Regina poderia estar chorando lágrimas de sangue que ele não seria capaz de notar. O caminho até aquele pequeno vilarejo foi feito em um silêncio enlouquecedor. Leopold lia um pergaminho onde estava descrito todos os lugares que ele tinha que visitar e Regina estava comtemplando a estrada e deixando o vento daquele ambiente entrar em contato com seu rosto. Logo Leopold quebrou aquele silêncio e disse:

- Será que não poderíamos deixar a casa daquela senhora insana por último?

- Vossa majestade, eu receio que não. Aquela parte do vilarejo costuma ser muito violenta a noite. Vocês poderiam ser atacados por algum camponês descontente da vida. - respondeu o cocheiro

O rei não gostou de ser contrariado pelo cocheiro, mas não podia arriscar a sua vida. Se algo acontecesse a ele Snow ficaria totalmente desamparada e ele não queria tal destino para a filha. Já Regina preferia ignorar tudo o que rei dizia. Ela detestava tudo o que existia nele: modo de falar, de se vestir, de andar, de tossir e de pensar. Mas o que ela mais odiava no rei tinha apenas dois nomes: Snow White. Aquela garota insuportável conseguia tirar Regina do sério. Tudo nela soava perfeito demais. Ela era branca demais, era boa demais, se vestia linda demais. Leopold fazia de tudo para a filha dele ser perfeita e isso enchia Regina de ódio. Tamanho ódio que Regina só conseguia imaginar o dia da morte da garota.

Logo Regina e Leopold estavam na casa de Laura, a senhora que todos afirmavam ser maluca. Estavam com uma cesta cheia de frutas para a senhora. Aliás, esse era o principal objetivo que o rei queria. Que todos do povoado o vissem como um rei bom e justo. Laura era uma senhora de no máximo uns sessenta anos de idade e que havia ficado cega aos vinte anos de idade. Os mais antigos afirmavam que foi a partir desta data que a senhora ficou maluca e sempre dizia coisas sem sentido.

- Eu sei a verdade sobre tudo! - a senhora abriu a porta de seu casebre vociferando

- Hoje é o dia de visita ao povoado e estou ofertando frutas a todos os meus súditos. - disse o rei

- Eu não preciso. Eu sou mais que um número. Eu me recuso a fazer parte dessa sociedade que se entrega de corpo e alma a uma vida de aparências. E como você consegue viver assim? - diz institivamente apontando para Regina.

- Desculpe minha senhora eu não entendi a sua pergunta. - Regina diz

- Eu vejo muita dor e sofrimento em seu coração. Vejo que perdeu uma pessoa muito importante em sua vida.

- Como você sabe sobre isso?

- Eu sei das coisas minha querida. Eles me chamam de maluca, mas o fato é que eu posso ver a verdade que todos se negam a ver.

- Que verdade?

- Rainha, apenas você pode chegar nessa verdade. A vida que você leva eu sei que é dura e chega a ser torturante muitas vezes.

- Regina, vamos embora daqui imediatamente. - vociferou o rei

Regina tomada por um âmbito de coragem pela primeira vez na vida ousou desrespeitar o rei.

- Meu senhor! Eu vou ficar e querer saber o que essa senhora tem a dizer para mim.

- Vamos agora ou...

- Ou vai me prender no calabouço? Ou vai me humilhar na frente de todos os criados? Vamos me responda o que vai fazer? Porque se quiser me surpreender você terá que pensar mais. Porque com esses castigos eu já me acostumei.

O rei ficou sem palavras e disse a contragosto:

- Volto em meia hora para te buscar! Sem nenhum minuto a mais. Espero que seja breve minha senhora. E não encha a cabeça de minha esposa com bobagens.

- Eu não falo bobagem! Eu falo a verdade.

O rei nem esperou a senhora terminar de falar e saiu em direção em sua carruagem. Regina havia ficado sem ar, mas estava sentindo uma paz que ela não sentia há muito tempo.

- Entre rainha! Espero que aceite um copo de água desta humilde anciã. Creio que está precisando, pois está sendo um dia de grandes emoções.

- Eu disse o que estava preso em meu coração. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu consegui ser eu mesma.

- Nunca se esqueça de quem você é. Em breve você terá que fazer uma escolha que mudará a sua vida para sempre.

- Escolha? Que tipo de escolha?

- Não se preocupe. Algo aparecerá para você. E dependerá apenas de você saber como lidar com toda a situação.

Regina estava confusa, mas continuava a prestar atenção em tudo que aquela senhora estava falando para ela. Nem parecia a primeira vez que Laura a estava vendo. Ela a conhecia tão profundamente que Regina chegou a ficar toda arrepiada.

- Perder alguém minha querida é muito difícil. É triste e dói que eu sei. Mas será que deixar a raiva e o ódio em seu coração vai te fazer bem?

- Se vai me fazer bem ou mal eu não sei. Mas eu não consigo sentir outra coisa em meu coração, Desculpe, mas eu não consigo suportar mais isso. Está sendo tão difícil. Ela foi responsável por tudo. Ela matou o meu Daniel! Ela é uma assassina e vai pagar por tudo o que ela fez.

- Tem certeza que apenas é a Snow a culpada de tudo?

- Sim, ela é a única culpada e eu vou acabar com a vida dela nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

- Lá dentro de seu coração você sabe que não é apenas ela a culpada. Mas o amor dificulta tudo né minha querida? Você não suportaria ficar com raiva de uma pessoa que você ama.

- Do que a senhora está falando?

- Estou falando da sua mãe. Da Cora. É sua mãe não é?

Regina não conseguiu falar nada, mas as lágrimas que ela deixou escapar estavam dizendo mais que mil palavras.

- Chore minha rainha! Desabafe!

- Eu só que quero que ela pague. Ela não pode ser feliz nunca na vida tendo causado a minha infelicidade! Snow vai pagar por tudo que ela me fez.

- Quero apenas que você saiba que tudo da vida tem uma consequência. Se você aceita o bem em sua vida o seu coração fica em paz. Mas se aceitar o mal pode ser o fim de sua alma. Você gostaria de deixar ser quem você é.

- Talvez... Eu não sei! Sinceramente eu não sei. Eu só sei que eu odeio aquela garota com todo o meu coração.

- Receio que ainda não está preparada para a verdade! Mas em breve você terá que fazer uma grande escolha em sua vida. E que pode resultar em consequências ruins para você minha jovem. Vá agora minha jovem porque você tem muitas coisas para refletir agora.

Regina saiu da casa da senhora totalmente atordoada. Algumas lágrimas caiam livremente pelo seu rosto e sua vida estava passando em uma cabeça feito um caleidoscópio. Mas Regina percebeu que estava certa. Alguma coisa ia acontecer para ela hoje. Aquela mulher a conhecia perfeitamente todos os seus defeitos e qualidades. Ela sabia exatamente tudo sobre a sua vida e dentro de sua mente Regina tentava formular algumas perguntas.

- Que escolha é essa que eu tenho que fazer? Com certeza deve ser a forma que eu vou escolher para matar Snow. - pensava Regina

Mas o que a mais intrigava era o algo que ia aparecer em sua vida. O que seria? Essa pergunta martelava na cabeça da rainha. Seja lá o que fosse ela só saberia no momento certo.


	4. Finally I found you

Todas as palavras ditas pela velha anciã ainda ecoavam na cabeça de Regina. Ela saiu da casa da senhora mais confusa do que tinha entrado. Ela sentia que aquela senhora estava tentando transmitir algum tipo de recado, mas ela não era capaz de compreender naquele momento sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Se já tinha a confusão dentro de seu coração aquela conversa com aquela velha não havia ajudado em nada. Certamente a senhora havia conseguido apenas plantar mais dúvidas na confusa cabeça de Regina. Ela se encontrava sozinha em seu quarto onde procurava formular em voz alta algumas perguntas que surgiam em sua mente ao mesmo tempo em que queria encontrar respostas para todas as dúvidas que habitavam seu turbulento coração.

- Por quê? Por quê? O que será que eu vou encontrar? E de que maneira irá mudar a minha vida? Por que esses videntes sempre gostavam de falar em código? E por que eu fui à escolhida? – eram perguntas formuladas por Regina que ficavam sem respostas.

Regina escutou algum barulho do lado de fora de seu quarto, mas nem fez questão de esboçar nenhum tipo de reação. Estava mais concentrada em seus pensamentos do que ir atrás de alguma arrumadeira que certamente gostaria de fazer alguma fofoca sobre a sua vida. Mas aquele barulho não foi feito por nenhum dos serviçais do castelo e sim pelo próprio marido. Logo em seguida, rei Leopold entra em seus aposentos reais. Ao entrar encontra a esposa absorta em seus pensamentos.

- Vejo que todo esse silêncio hoje tem haver com aquela senhora? O que aquela velha insana te disse Regina?

- Nada demais meu marido. – respondeu Regina querendo cortar qualquer tipo de diálogo insuportável com seu marido.

- Eu sinto que está escondendo algo de mim. O que está querendo esconder de seu marido Regina? Eu sei que ela sempre fala alguma coisa para todas as pessoas que ela faz previsões. Geralmente são tolices, mas ela sempre fala.

- Se tudo o aquela senhora para você signifique tolices por que o interesse tão repentino em querer saber o que ela me disse? –retrucou Regina.

- Quem você pensa que engana Regina? Ela deve ter te falado algo no mínimo interessante, já que depois daquela visita você não falou uma palavra no caminho de volta e ainda se recusou a jantar.

- Ela falou para mim as mesmas futilidades que ela costuma falar sempre. Eu que não estava me sentindo bem disposta no caminho de volta da viagem. – mentiu Regina.

- É impressão minha ou você não esta querendo dialogar com o seu marido. Eu ainda tenho muitos assuntos para conversar com você minha esposa. – diz Leopold com sarcasmo.

- Eu já percebi que você irá me torturar até quando eu resolver falar o que aquela senhora disse para mim. Se estava tão interessado no diálogo por que não ficou e participou dele? – responde Regina na mesma moeda.

- Você irá me contar tudinho com os mínimos detalhes se não você já sabe o que te aguardará durante essa noite maravilhosa. Posso te garantir que será muito de seu agrado.

- Mais algumas de suas velhas ameaças. Felizmente eu perdi o medo que eu tinha delas. Vai ser o que dessa vez? Vai me trancar no calabouço? Me deixar a pão e água? Ou vai querer inovar e partir para tortura? – sarcasticamente Regina responde.

- Está se tornando uma esposa muito bem comportada. Se você falar minha querida esposa você poderá se livrar destes castigos e poder desfrutar de uma noite bem agradável.

- Noite agradável? Sabe que eu chego a achar até engraçado. Noite agradável eu tenho quando eu não estou com você e não sou obrigada a ficar olhando essa sua cara de desdém pelo quarto. Mas eu acabei de resolver que eu vou te falar. Não porque eu tenha medo de você meu querido. Muito pelo contrário. Quem sabe eu me sentiria melhor que alguém como você entenda menos ainda do que eu entendi. Sabe que seria perfeito isso.

- Vamos! Estou aguardando sua resposta.

- Está bem meu querido. Eu irei te contar o que a senhora me disse. Ela disse que eu encontrarei algo em meu caminho e que seria futuramente obrigada a tomar uma decisão muito importante da minha vida. Será algo que ela me disse interfere nos interesses do seu reino? – pergunta Regina com sarcasmo.

Leopold ignorou a ultima frase dita por Regina e saiu do quarto deixando sua esposa sozinha. Regina então se prepara para dormir com todas aquelas dúvidas martelando em sua cabeça. No dia seguinte ela teria que levar a insuportável da Snow para fazer um passeio pelo reino. Era isso que mais indignava Regina. Ela nunca tinha liberdade para fazer nada se quisesse, mas se a preciosidade da Snow quisesse fazer qualquer coisa o rei dava autorização no exato momento. E quem teria que levar a praga para passear seria Regina.

No dia seguinte, ao se arrumar, Regina tornou a colocar o mesmo par de sapatilhas vermelhas cravejados de rubis e saiu do castelo acompanhada de Snow.

- Eu estou tão animada em conhecer melhor o reino e os súditos do meu pai. – disse Snow animada

Regina esboçou um sorriso de má vontade para a enteada e ambas seguiram andando até a carruagem que as levaria para o povoado. Chegando lá Snow encontrou uma amiga que estava acompanhada por sua mãe. Insistiu para que Regina a deixasse passear com elas.

- Por favor, Regina! Posso andar pelo povoado com minha amiga?

Regina que não estava com a menor disposição de servir como cicerone de Snow disse que ela poderia ir sim passear com a amiga.

- Que tipo de madrasta você acha que eu sou Snow? Pode ir com sua amiga, mas, por favor, volte em duas horas.

Regina aproveitou que estava sozinha e resolveu se sentar perto de uma árvore para ler um livro. Adorava poder ler sentindo o vento em seu rosto. Esses raros momentos davam para ela uma pequena sensação de liberdade que ela procurava aproveitar os mínimos detalhes. Depois de algum tempo lendo, Regina escutou um som e ficou totalmente maravilhada com que estava escutando. Era o som mais lindo que Regina havia escutado em toda a sua vida. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que insistiam em cair nas paginas amareladas do velho livro que ela retirara da biblioteca real. Essas lágrimas, pelo contrario, não eram de tristeza e sim de reconhecimento. Ela podia se reconhecer no som daquele belíssimo pássaro que voava pelo céu. Alguma coisa em sua cabeça dizia que ela tinha finalmente encontrado o que a velha anciã lhe disse no outro dia.


	5. The Bird

Os olhos de Regina brilhavam de tanta felicidade. Há muito tempo que ela não se sentia tão alegre. Por muitas vezes ela chegava a se questionar quando enfim chegaria a hora dela ser feliz. Havia escutado o canto mais belo dentre todos os pássaros. A jovem não soube explicar o fascínio que aquele canto estava exercendo sobre ela.

Aquela música preenchia o seu coração. Sempre havia procurado demasiadamente encontrar a felicidade novamente em sua vida. A jovem já estava acostumada com a tristeza em sua entediante rotina, sendo que sempre se assustava e ficava com medo quando algo de bom acontecia com ela. Ela tinha trauma de felicidade, pois em sua vida sempre acontecia algo ruim quando ela estava plenamente feliz. Havia perdido Daniel e sua mãe. Eram perdas totalmente diferentes, mas doíam da mesma maneira no coração de Regina. Depois de ver o amor de sua vida morrer através das mãos de sua mãe, Regina decidiu que ninguém mais saberia o que ela está sentindo.

De vítima da vida, ela passaria a ser o grande enigma para todos que a cercavam diariamente. Preferia que os outros a reconhecessem pela sua crueldade do que pelas suas fraquezas. Havia aprendido a lição da pior forma e em consequência disso começou a acreditar na sentença de sua mãe que dizia que o amor era uma fraqueza. A amargura a fez acreditar que ela não poderia ser feliz amando ninguém. Quando Regina ficava a sós ela sempre procurava se renovar e reconstruir os fragmentos de quem havia sido um dia.

Logo o canto do pássaro se cessou, e a jovem foi obrigada a voltar para a realidade. Foi quando ela notou que o pássaro a fitava de uma maneira diferente. Parecia que de certa forma ele a conhecesse e quisesse transmitir uma espécie de mensagem. Que mensagem? A jovem se questionava admirando a exótica ave. Regina estava se desnudando como há muito tempo não acontecia. Em seu rosto onde minutos antes só existia a tristeza dava lugar a uma jovialidade que há muito tempo não aparecia no rosto da bela mulher. O coração da jovem estava transbordando de esperança e ela sentia que sua vida estava para mudar. Que aquele encontro era um divisor de águas em sua vida.

Sentiu falta da música e queria escutá-la pelo menos mais uma vez o canto que estava completando novamente sua vida. Lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Mas, ao contrário dos lamentos deprimidos de antes, essas lágrimas eram de uma felicidade que ela não saberia nunca explicar.

- Oh, belo pássaro! Será que poderia pelo menos mais uma vez repetir tal belo canto? Nunca escutei em minha vida uma música tão bela como esta. – clamava Regina pela primeira vez reparando no pássaro.

Além do canto belíssimo que ressoava por todos os lugares do reino, Regina reparou que o pássaro possuía uma coloração diferente. Ele era diferente! Não era como as outras aves que voavam por aí. Regina sentia alguma vibração diferente no pássaro, mas não se atrevia a tentar explicar as teorias que sua cabeça criava.

Suas penas eram marrons como um tronco rígido de uma árvore, possuía olhos verdes como as folhas escuras de uma planta e seu bico tinha uma coloração vermelha como a cor do sangue que se assemelhava aos frutos suculentos. Estranhamente trazia um belo colocar de ouro a si. Regina questionou para si mesma o porquê de um pássaro voar por aí com um objeto valioso em seu poder. Para a surpresa da rainha a excêntrica ave a respondeu.

- Um belo dom Deus me deu. Não sei se bem o sabe, mas um pássaro jamais repete um canto em toda sua existência.

O sorriso que estava no rosto da jovem desapareceu da mesma que havia aparecido. O pássaro vendo a tristeza nos olhos da mulher que estava em sua frente resolve fazer uma proposta para ela.

- Se a senhora puder arcar com os pagamentos, tal canto poderá ser entoado apenas mais uma vez...

- Qual é a sua proposta? – pergunta Regina sem pensar nas consequências do que o tal pássaro poderia pedir em troca da música.

- Deixe-me pensar qual será meu pagamento. – responde o pássaro olhando a jovem da cabeça aos pés para poder decidir o que queria da rainha.

A jovem impaciente começa a andar de um lado para o outro. Não sabia o porquê, mas precisava daquela música. Sentia que precisa de toda aquela experiência. O pássaro era um quebra cabeça de sua vida a apenas ela poderia montá-lo. Ela se lembrou da conversa que havia tido com a senhora excêntrica que se dizia advinha.

- Será que era desse pássaro que aquela senhora se referiu? Será ele o responsável pelas mudanças em minha vida? – questionou Regina para si mesma.

O pássaro chama a atenção da rainha para finalmente poder fazer sua proposta.

- Você estaria disposta a desistir de tudo o que eu te pedir?

- Sim, eu estou disposta! – afirma a rainha categoricamente.

- Veja! Que bela sapatilha de rubis a senhora tem! – diz o pássaro.

- Deixe-me pensar um pouco minha jovem. Sim! Decidido! Para entoar novamente o meu canto eu quero essa sua sapatilha.

- Se for para escutar o seu canto novamente, eu me desfaço de minha sapatilha. – responde Regina tirando o calçado de seus delicados pés.

- Toda música tem uma letra. Tente enxergar além da melodia que perceberá que toda canção tem uma mensagem implícita. – filosofa o pássaro.

A rainha então chegou à conclusão que haveria realmente uma mensagem que ela teria que escutar. Se antes tinha dúvida, agora ela tinha certeza que as palavras da senhora não passavam da mais bela verdade. A jovem se senta na grama esperando que o canto se inicie novamente. Achou graça da falta de equilíbrio do pássaro que tentava com dificuldade se manter em pé, afinal agora além do colar de ouro, também estava segurando um par de sapatilhas.

_Minha mãe, ela me matou,_

_Meu pai, ele me comeu,_

_Minha irmã Marlene,_

_Reuniu todos os meus ossos,_

_Amarrou-os em um lenço de seda,_

_Colocou-os debaixo do junípero,_

_E saiu um pássaro voando, voando, voando_

Pela primeira vez Regina havia percebido as palavras da música do pássaro. O que tudo aquilo queria dizer? Por que ela teria que escutar essa mensagem? Será que era a resposta que ela estava precisando para finalmente começar sua vingança contra Snow? As perguntas brotavam de sua cabeça e a jovem não conseguia responde-las. Seja lá o que fosse para fazer ela teria que chegar a uma conclusão própria e esperar a hora de colocar qualquer tipo de plano em prática. O pássaro como prometido termina a canção e alça voos maiores e deixa a jovem sozinha. Um sorriso malicioso brota no rosto de Regina.


	6. The Revenge

Regina estava deitada em sua cama perdida em seus devaneios. Sua mente viajava numa espécie de buraco negro que a puxava sempre para o lado mais negro de sua existência. Já havia anoitecido e toda aquela escuridão inspirava mais ainda tudo o que pensava. Todos os acontecimentos de mais cedo povoavam sua cabeça. Sua vida ficara marcada para sempre. Ainda não sabia como explicar a aparição daquele pássaro tão misterioso. Aquelas imagens passavam em forma de flashback pela sua cabeça e ela tentava formular teorias mirabolantes sobre a origem daquele pássaro. Mas, apenas dúvidas restavam em seu dilacerado coração.

Perguntas e mais perguntas surgiam ao mesmo tempo e não tinha as respostas necessárias para respondê-las. Como seria possível um pássaro que passara tão rapidamente por sua vida ter tido a capacidade de bagunçar o seu coração de uma forma tão devastadora? Afinal o que faria de sua vida naquele momento? Tramaria sua vingança com aquela ingrata da Snow White ou se esqueceria de tudo e passaria a viver uma vida? Viver uma nova vida acarretaria superar a morte de Daniel e isso Regina não queria. Ela apenas queria vingança. E Snow pagaria por toda a dor que ela lhe causou. Regina prometera isso para si mesma. Queria dor e sofrimento na medíocre vida de sua enteada. Ela não a quebraria novamente.

A raiva existente em seu coração naquele momento estava ganhando em disparada e as formas que Regina mataria Snow não saíam de seus pensamentos. Teria que pensar muito bem na forma perfeita de acabar com a vida daquela menina insolente. Mas, afinal, como ela faria isso? De que forma ela eliminaria sua enteada de sua vida sem despertar nenhuma suspeita? Magia! A resposta veio tão naturalmente que Regina deu uma leve mordiscada em seu lábio superior pensando no que poderia fazer. Seus olhos castanhos estavam puro veneno. Sentia que a maldade estava lhe dominando. Mas, isso não lhe assustava como antes. Sentia certo prazer em sentir tudo aquilo. Como se movimentasse a sua vida. Como se sua vida tivesse adquirido um novo sentido. Foi à única coisa que conseguiu pensar naquele momento conturbado, e em seguida um olhar vingativo se apoderou do rosto de Regina.

- Aguarde Snow White! Sua traição não ficará impune. Sua hora chegará minha querida. Se achou que eu deixaria passar impune a sua traição, vocês está completamente enganada. Irei me vingar, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça em minha vida. Pagará por todo sofrimento que causou. – diz Regina soltando uma risada em seguida.

Em seguida desceu as escadas do castelo, com feições no olhar que assustariam a todos que a vissem naquele momento. Foi em direção à adega da família. Precisava de uma bebida para que pudesse selar um acordo que iria fazer com ela mesma. Iria acabar com a vida de Snow White, nem que fosse a última coisa que ela fizesse em sua vida. Pegou uma taça de cristal, uma das mais caras do enxoval de casamento. Queria celebrar em grande estilo. Poderia odiar o seu casamento, mas só de tocar aquela taça Regina sentia que era um cristal dos melhores já produzidos. Passou seus pelas várias garrafas de vinho que possuíam na adega e escolheu a garrafa da safra mais antiga, pois seria o vinho mais refinado e com melhor gosto. Encheu sua taça e saboreou com vontade aquele vinho. Como se naquele brinde estivesse celebrando a sua vitória por antecipação.

Regina nem sabia do que era capaz de fazer com tanto ódio armazenado em seu coração. Lembrou-se de Rumpelstiltskin. Nem tinha ideia se conseguiria encontrá-lo novamente. Mas, no fundo tinha esperanças de entrar em contato com todo o poder que ele disse que ela possuía. Não tinha nem ideia se seria capaz de usar mágica. Mas, ainda se recordava como se fosse ontem, de quando havia entrado em contato com magia pela primeira vez. Queria de alguma forma se livrar de sua mãe, para que assim não precisasse engatar um casamento com o rei. Um casamento obrigado e sem amor poderia estragar sua vida. Rumpelstiltskin havia lhe presenteado com um espelho que levaria sua mãe até outro reino, de onde ela não poderia mais controlar sua vida. Havia lançado sua própria mãe contra um espelho, achando que assim se livraria de todos os seus problemas.

Por alguns momentos chegou a pensar que teria se livrado do triste destino imposto por Cora, mas nada do que havia feito adiantou. Da mesma forma foi obrigada a se casar. Mesmo sem a presença de sua mãe o casamento foi realizado. Casou-se sem ter nenhum tipo de amor por seu marido. No momento em que teve que dizer que aceitava Leopold como marido deixou escapar algumas lágrimas em seu rosto. Lágrimas que os convidados pensavam que eram de felicidade, mas que eram retrato da mais profunda tristeza. E a dor passou a acompanhar Regina todos os dias. Doía ser casada com alguém que não amava, mas a dor pior era saber que nunca mais escutaria palavras sinceras de amor, já que Leopold havia se casado com ela apenas para dar uma mãe à mimada Snow White. Mãe que Regina nunca poderia ser, já que nutria ódio pela insuportável garota.

Mas, não era momento de remoer e nem se lembrar de todas as dores de seu passado, mas sim de planejar todos os triunfos de seu futuro e isso enchia de esperança o rosto de Regina. Afinal, para planejar um assassinato era necessário ter muito foco, e isso Regina tinha de sobra. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo podia-se notar um sorriso no rosto da jovem. Era um sorriso diferente, de quem iria vingar a morte do amor de sua vida e que em nenhum momento se preocuparia com os obstáculos que tivesse que superar para isso. Levaria sua vingança até as últimas consequências. Nem que para isso ela precisasse matar. Se precisasse levar dor às outras pessoas, ela levaria. Queria se vingar e era apenas nisso que Regina pensava.

Depois de saborear aquele delicioso cálice de vinho, Regina foi em direção à biblioteca do castelo. Foi em direção em uma estante onde acionou uma pequena passagem secreta. Assim que entrou, encontrou um velho baú que ficava escondido de todos daquela casa. O baú estava consumido pela poeira. Há muito tempo que ele não era usado pela dona e isso se evidenciava pelo estado em que se encontrava. Regina com um pano de seda cuidadosamente retirou todo o excesso da poeira e de lá retirou o único objeto que havia dentro daquele baú. Era o livro de magia que pertencera a sua mãe, e que fora dado por Rumpelstiltskin. Passou os olhos pelo livro e não sabia o que fazer. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer.

- Rumpelstiltskin! – disse Regina timidamente.

Do nada Rumpelstiltskin se materializou onde Regina se encontrava. Fazendo suas reverências de sempre falou com a rainha.

- Que honra! A rainha ter desejado a minha presença! – disse Rumpel ironicamente fazendo uma reverência exagerada em direção a Regina.

- Eu preciso usar magia Rumpelstiltskin. E preciso começar a praticar desde já. Será que pode me ajudar? – disse Regina de forma convicta.

- Pra que my dear? Na última vez que nos encontramos disse que nunca mais usaria magia, pois não queria se parecer como sua mãe.

- Apenas mudei de ideia. Quero aprender toda a arte da magia negra. Temos um acordo?

- Eu já lhe disse que posso te ensinar tudo o que eu sei. Porque no futuro você fará algo muito importante para mim. Mas quero saber o porquê de mudar de ideia tão rapidamente? – diz Rumpelstiltskin em meio a sua risada maléfica.

- Quero me vingar de Snow White! E destruir sua vida para sempre. – afirma Regina.

- Quero que saiba antes que você possui uma magia muito poderosa e se souber ser usada, você se tornará a feiticeira mais temida de todo o reino. – explica Rumpel.

- Até mais que a minha mãe? – questiona Regina.

- Será mais poderosa que Cora. Mas, para isso acontecer será necessário muito treino e pratica. Será mais poderosa que sua mãe.

- Bom saber disso! – diz Regina com um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios.


End file.
